


Justification

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Lost Conversations [2]
Category: Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He has not truly been anointed," Almalik said. "All men know this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lions of Al-Rassan", any of the canon characters, settings or situations. No money was made in the writing of this fic.

“He has not been truly anointed,” Almalik said. “All men know this.”

Ammar did not reply. Almalik spoke truly – Mustafar was only the last of four puppet khalifs this year – but something deep inside him hesitated. To kill a khalif, even one who had not been truly anointed…

“Silvenes is dying, Ammar. Old, blind Mustafar cannot hold back the fall.”

“And you can?”

“If we are rid of these puppets, yes. There were lions once in Al-Rassan – isn’t that what you poets say?”

Ammar looked at his companion, fierce, heavy-set, handsome – charismatic Almalik of Cartada, who had just revealed a great deal about himself with that last comment.

“Come, old friend,” Almalik said persuasively, placing a hand on his arm. “Will you do this one thing for me?”

The old man had praised his youthful verses. And yet…

“Yes,” he said finally. “For you, ‘Malik. And for Al-Rassan.”


End file.
